Hosts
Hosts play an extremely large role in Star Strike Chronicles and are only seen in that game. Created by the Furies, the Hosts were used to create massive amounts of extremely powerful Risen that lead the Chernabog's eventual awakening. The most notable Hosts are Skye and Astrid Hikari. Background Hosts are created when stones from other worlds with massive amounts of aura, coming from their worlds' core, is implanted inside a human being. The humans have to have just the right DNA and the capabilties to host what they are capable of, with also the right aura type. Once the stones are implanted, it grants the user extreme powers and durability. With the massive aura, it creates Risen. Each Host creates very large waves of Risen many times in their lives. The Risen will continue to come in and come in until a certain number is destroyed, destroying the stone which will cause the Host to die. Because Hosts will only die when a certain number of Risen that they created are destroyed, they cannot die any other way. No matter how many times they are faced with life threatening illnesses or injuries, they will never die. All Hosts never want to make Risen intentionally. As they are forced the stones at some point in their lives after being extremely weakened, the Risen will keep appearing as long as they live. And as a result, many Hosts suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or horrible night terrors at night because they are forced to watch what they are doing and cannot put a stop to it. When the stone are implanted, the Hosts themselves know little about the Furies and their intentions. The person who knew the most was Skye Hikari, and even she knew little about what they were doing and where it all came from- knowing only that the Furies were behind it all and knowing that the Risen were being caused by the Hosts. Skye herself stated that she didn't remember much from the night, except being tortured almost to death in order to implant the stone. All events after that, she did not remember. As a result, many Hosts simply die without knowing or being able to do anything. Some Hosts, like Astrid Hikari, aren't even aware that they're Hosts, because everyone forgets what happened on the night the stones are implanted in them due to the extreme trauma. Typically, if there are less Risen that the Host have made, the Host becomes notably stronger and start to power the Risen they create. Sometimes, if there is an imbalance of aura in the air, the Host power will sometimes fluctuate. There can only be a limited number of Hosts. Skye was noted to be the Last Host, because there weren't anymore stones left, and the Furies actually told Skye about this, thus allowing her to know at least a little about what was going on. During the events of the game, the Furies were constantly trying to find new ways to create more and more Hosts, with multiple experiments and trying to use stones from different worlds' cores. Once the Hosts die, they will be completely forgotten. It is revealed that a curse was planted on such stones by immortal beings- the stones power certain people but with such power, balance must be made. Monsters are created as a result of the stones being implanted, and once the Host dies, all memories of the host are wiped away as punishment. Artificial Risen weren't made to exist, and Hosts are just sources of them, making Hosts not supposed to exist. Once dead, all memories and anything to do with that Host will be erased. The only named Host that wasn't forgotten was Skye Hikari because her stone was absorbed by Chernabog and the stone was destroyed, which gave her back her existence. Effect of the Hosts Once the Hosts die, they will become Undead. Undead are tortured human souls that appear once someone, anyone dies. Their actions are uncontrollable and will continue to destroy unless they are destroyed. Undead Hosts are extremely powerful and almost impossible to kill, unless being killed by a current Host. Many appear in the game, and are extremely difficult to defeat. Even the strongest have difficulty fighting them. The Hosts were all part of the Furies' plan. Their plan was to disrupt the balance and awaken Chernabog. Risen exist as a way to balance the world. Once the balance is disrupted, beings like Chernabog appear and will become a new source of the Risen that can overrun the world. The Furies wanted to create tons and tons of Risen to disrupt the balance, awakening Chernabog. Chernabog was sealed away in a box, as it was awakened thousands of years ago, but wasn't really a threat. Chernabog signed a deal with the Furies that if it was awakened, the Furies' would be able to create world on their own in the universe while Chernabog got all the other worlds. Thus, the idea for the Hosts began, to disrupt the peace as fast as they could, when the Furies discovered the stones. Trivia *Skye is the only known survivor as a Host if she lives in the Good Ending *Some are seen around the final battle, and they all are seen to suffer greatly.